Nagareboshi
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: Bintang jatuh yang melegenda akan mengabulkan permintaan orang yang melihatnya, bersediakah engkau mengabulkan permohonanku?


**Nagareboshi**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

 **.**

Summary:

Bintang jatuh yang melegenda akan mengabulkan permintaan orang yang melihatnya, bersediakah engkau mengabulkan permohonanku?

 **.**

Warnings: Gaje, Typo(s), Fic super pendek, pelampiasan habis UAS.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah entah berapa tahun berlalu sejak gadis itu selalu melontarkan permohonan yang sama terus-menerus pada bintang jatuh yang tertangkap atensinya dalam langit gelap penuh bintang.

" _Aku berharap dapat bertemu dengannya lagi._ "

Jangan tanya sudah berapa kali kalimat itu terucap dari bibir gadis dengan surai hijau lumut itu. Setahun? Dua tahun? Lima tahun? Sepuluh tahun? Entahlah. Gadis itu sudah terlalu lelah untuk berhitung.

Namun, tanpa mempedulikan permohonannya yang hingga kini tidak terkabul, dia tetap tidak meragukan sedikit pun dari legenda yang diberitahukan padanya saat kecil, " _Jika kau mengucapkan permohonan saat melihat bintang jatuh, maka keinginanmu akan terkabul!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu merenung di balkon lantai dua rumahnya. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku putih dengan pasangan meja putih. Gadis bersurai sepundak itu menikmati cairan teh hangat sambil memandang ke cakrawala gelap yang membentang di atas sana, penuh dengan kelap-kelip bintang.

Sekilas memori masa lalu membuatnya mengingat sesuatu. Gadis bermanikkan hijau hutan itu segera meraih kertas putih polos dan pen bertinta biru. Dengan cepat gadis dengan rambut bagian depan lebih panjang dari bagian belakang itu menuliskan kata demi kata pada bidang tersebut.

Tersenyum puas akan kertas dalam genggamannya, gadis itu meraih ponsel dan segera memakai jaketnya. Dia memasukkan kertas itu dalam saku jaketnya kemudian dia berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Kaki-kakinya terus melangkah cepat hingga dia sampai pada sebuah stasiun kereta api yang masih beroperasi malam itu.

Gadis hijau itu mengecek ponselnya, "Pukul 20.38," gumamnya pelan. Seharusnya akan ada bintang jatuh yang terlihat di sini tidak lama lagi, pikirnya.

Segera setelah itu, gadis itu mendongak dan melihat bintang jatuh melintas di manik hutannya. Segera dia mengucapkan frasa yang selalu dilontarkannya beberapa tahun terakhir, "Aku berharap dapat bertemu dengannya lagi."

Kemudian dia melangkah mendekat ke arah kereta api itu. Dia akan berpergian jauh. Ya, sangat jauh. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada kertas bertuliskan frasa yang baru ditulisnya dalam saku jaketnya.

"…, Yuuma- _kun_ , aku pasti akan bertemu lagi denganmu. Pasti."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saat gadis bersurai lumut itu masih berumur lima tahun, dia diberitahu oleh teman dekatnya. "Jika kau mengucapkan permohonan saat melihat bintang jatuh, maka keinginanmu akan terkabul!" Dan gadis itu dengan segera mempercayainya._

 _Saat ia menginjak sekolah dasar, gadis bersama dengan temannya itu memandang langit senja yang sudah dipenuhi dengan bintang. Melihat bintang jatuh, teman si gadis dengan cepat memohon. Gadis itu bertanya pada temannya, "Apa yang kau harapkan?"_

 _Temannya menjawab,"Aku akan mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di kelas saat ulangan besok!" Gadis itu tertawa pelan, meragukan ucapan temannya yang diketahui sangat malas tersebut._

 _Esok harinya, dengan bangga teman gadis bermanik hutan itu memamerkan hasil ulangannya. Gadis itu bertepuk tangan pelan, kagum akan nilai sempurna yang ada di sana. Gadis itu semakin percaya akan legenda bintang jatuh tersebut, tanpa mengetahui usaha temannya belajar hingga larut malam. Yang baru diketahui oleh gadis itu dikemudian hari._

 _Beberapa tahun berlalu, saat gadis itu semakin dekat dengan temannya. Saat gadis itu semakin nyaman dengannya. Saat gadis itu tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpanya, temannya menghilang. Temannya bahkan tak dapat dihubungi dengan cara apapun._

 _Gadis itu mulai merindukan temannya. Gadis itu mulai merindukan suaranya. Merindukan tawanya. Merindukan candaannya. Merindukan surai gula kapasnya. Merindukan manik kuning-emas yang seperti kucing miliknya. Gadis itu merindukan segala tentang temannya._

 _Hingga dia terus berharap pada bintang jatuh, tak peduli entah berapa tahun telah berlalu._

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya, ditemukan jasad seorang gadis dengan surai lumut dengan manik hutan yang sudah tertutup di sebuah stasiun kereta api. Tubuhnya remuknya, penuh dengan linangan cairan merah pekat dengan bau karat yang sudah mengering. Dalam saku jaketnya, ditemukan identitas diri, ponsel dan selembar kertas putih kusut bertuliskan frasa.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Agar keinginanmu terwujud, selain berharap pada bintang jatuh yang melegenda, kau juga harus berusaha untuk mewujudkannya dengan kemampuanmu sendiri._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Nakajima Gumi._ "


End file.
